1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to escape devices for buildings, more particularly, it relates to a chute-type escape device through which individuals can escape by the gravitational force exerted upon their bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various means of emergency escape devices, such as scaling ladder, security rope, and even helicopter are provided for use in buildings and multi-story buildings to prevent or minimize injuries resulting from disasters such as fires. All of these conventional escape devices have disadvantages in providing protection for the people especially when they jump out of the building in course of the fluster evacuation. For example, a security-landing device for high place escape is disclosed in China utility model patent No. CN 2298823, which implements rope and security-landing device for evacuation from the high altitude. The security-landing device has too many components to handle during evacuation. For people who suffer from acrophobia, it is more inconvenient to use. Hence, a reliable emergency escape device for use in buildings and especially multi-story buildings is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional escape devices.